Dinosaurs
Dinosaurs are a species that are featured in the movie Jurassic toontown : the lost world. They are the second main characters, they have a range of species. They were brought back to life by John hammond and his scientist crew, Hammond opened a park for them and it failed miserably. They had a built another site for them called site "B" which was unexplored until the events of the movie. List of dinosaurs T-REX ' The t-rex is one of the main dinosaurs featured in the movie. T-rex's are carnivores and are proven to be intellegent such as when one fooled eddie into thinking it was gone only to find him and eat him. They have a sense of smell better than any other animals, this was proven when they tracked the campsite. One of the t-rex was able to sneak into a neighborhood without being caught during the toontown central incident. '''Velociraptor ' Velociraptors are one the main dinosaurs in the movie. Velociraptors are fierce carnivores and have caused the most deaths in the movies. They are extremely fast and agile being able to take down a whole group of people in their tallgrass habitat. Their deadly nature make them some of the most feared dinosaurs in the island. Velociraptors come in two forms, one with feathers covered on its body and the other without the feathers. '''Stegosaurus Stegosaurus are one of the dinosaurs featured. They are seen when the group arrive in the island, even though they can be peaceful they have been shown to attack to protect the young, such as when they attacked Sarah. Their long tail is used as a weapon and have proven very effective. Like velociraptors they come in two forms, one is darker colored than the other. Brachiosurus Brachiosurus are arguably the largest dinosaurs on the island, They are way bigger than the t-rex but are less hostile. When the INGEN crew arrived none of them bothered to capture any Brachiosurus's due to their potential danger. They are a peaceful animal besides their large size. Brachiosurus come in two color schemes as most dinosaurs do. Compogsagnus Compogsagnus is one of the most deadliest dinosaurs on the island. They are usually underestimated due to their really small size but when in a pack they can be proven to kill toons as when they killed crazy fangs. They are also scavengers ( they will eat any dead animal they can find ) Triceratops Triceratops is one of the more common dinosaurs found on the island. They are a peaceful creature unless provoked as seen during the INGEN capture when one of them escaped from their jail and charged at the toons who captured them, even recognizing them. They use their large head as a weapon of their own, their large size allows them to take down even a t-rex. Gallilimus Gallilimus is also one of the more common dinosaurs, they arent hostile even if provoked making them easy prey for predators like t-rex and velociraptor. They are easily scared as proven when allowed to be captured by the INGEN crew.